Kakashi Hatake LEMON
by OneXHellXOfXAXGirl
Summary: A collection of Kakashi Hatake Lemons.
1. Shackles and Bruises

**Kakashi Lemon :D**

I grinned evily as I stared at my best friend. He was the one I love and the one I want, The only thing that I didn't know was if he loved me back. I didn't want to beat around the bush, I always got what I want, and I love it. Currently I was standing in a dark room lit with candles. Shadows danced across the walls. Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja, one of the strongest people I knew, and the one I love the most was chained loosely to the wall infront of me. Even in his unconcious state, he still looked handsome and sexy as ever. His shirt was torn to shreds and I could clearly see the nice developed abs. I couldn't help but get aroused at the sight. It was dangerous to let him go, I didn't want to lose him to another woman so I simply brought him here so I could have him all to myself. I always wondered how it would feel if his skin would slap against mine and his hot breath fan my face. I wanted to hear him moan my name everytime he was near me. But then again, I didn't know what he felt towards me.

I walked over to his slumped unconcious body and crouched down. His gravity defying gray hair was standing up in different directions and his eyes were closed. His headband lay next to him, giving me access to see both his eyes. The only thing that disturbed me was his mask. It covered half his face. His lips and nose, the things I wanted to capture the most.

A soft groan echoed through the darkroom as Kakashi stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. He looked at his surroundings before looking at me "Kyoko, what are we doing here?" His tone was husky and luring, sleepyness was edged into it. Oh how I longed to hear his voice next to me in the morning.

I smiled and traced my fingers on his cheeks "I am simply claiming something that's mine" Kakashi stared at me with his onyx eye. His other eye was closed and had a scar running over it. "Something... that's yours?" He repeated.

I clacked my tongue and leaned forward, stopping inches infront of his face. "Indeed. Did you know that you caused this all?" I asked, I was already letting my sadistic side come out which Kakashi found rather amusing.

"You shouldn't have caused me to feel so strong for you Kakashi..." I blew hot air close to his ear, making him shiver in pleasure. Kakashi moved his arms forward to cup my face in his hands, but the shackles prevented him from doing that. "U-uh" I whispered mockingly before starting the torture I had always wanted to give Kakashi.

I sat down in his lap with my face facing his. I could see the blush covering his cheeks as his imagination ran wild from our position. I knew that it was one of the poses that was used in his Icha Icha Paradise book.

He looked at me sternly a hint of lust ebbing in his onyx eye. "eh, restraining yourself I see. have been very bad. Always make me aroused at the sight of you.." I trailed off and let my fingers glide on his chest. He shivered under my touch and looked away. I slowly ripped his shirt to shreds which left him bare chested. I slowly leaned forward, making it as seductively as possible. I could faintly hear him groan while he closed his eyes.

I slowly leaned down and kissed his neck, trailing soft kisses downwards. His skin began burning hotter and hotter and I could feel the bulge forming in his pants. Not that I minded. I was already wet as can be.

I licked his chest with my tongue and slowly pulled my shirt over my head. Kakashi´s eyes widened as a deep blush settled on his cheeks "K-Kyoko, S-Should we really be doing this?" I raised my eyebrow "I think you know the answer yourself" I rougly placed my hand on the bulge in his pants "Aaah~" I smirked and pulled his pants and boxer off. Kakashi moved a little causing the shackles to make a clinging sound. I smiled in content at his member. It is bigger then I expect. I leaned forward and capture the head of his cock in my mouth. Kakashi stiffened, I knew he couldn't hold back if I continued this so I sucked on his cock and let my tongue glide in the slit. Kakashi trembled under my touch as he threw his head backwards to stiffle his moans. I bobbed my head up and down on his big hard cock, enjoying the sounds he made. It wasn't long before I could feel his cock swell. Not wanting the fun to be over, I carefully pulled his cock out of my mouth. "W-Why'd you stop?" He asked. I smirked "Well I don't want to give you all the fun~" His eyes still held restainedment but the lust was almost taking over. Pushing myself a bit farther, I began to undo my pants letting myself only remain in my undergardments. Kakashi's stare was boring in my soul as I could hear him edge forward. I gently slipped my hand in my wet panty and rubbed my clit. The air around us turned hot and sticky as sweat rolled down our temples.

"Aah~.." I moaned in his ear and continued to play with myself. I hadn't looked up at him and was shocked when I did. His eye was filled with lust and need as he tugged at the shackles impatiently.

I slowly reached my hand up and grabbed the soft fabrik of his mask before tugging it down. And when I did, I couldn't take my eyes off. His lips were shaped perfectly, waiting to be kissed. And that's exactly what I did. I smashed my lips on his, heatedly no longer able to contain the hunger and lust that I had felt for him all over the years that I knew him. He kissed back just as heatedly and I could hear the faint breaking sounds of the shackles being broken. Not a moment later, his hands were pushing me on the floor. I moaned loudly as one of his hands cupped my breast "I didn't know you were such a naughty girl~" Kakashi cooed huskily as he pulled my hand away from my area so he could play with it himself.

"Aah~ W-Well, I-It's your fault for making me- Aah~ like this" Two fingers entered me and pumped themselves into my wet entrance. Kakashi smirked and pushed me on all fours. I didn't have time to register what was happening before a loud moan escaped my lips again.

Kakashi had entered me with his hard member and slammed into me. My mind went completely blank as only pleasure and bliss filled my body. "AaH~" I moaned louder. This is just what I wanted. Him. kakashi Hatake. I want this man to be mine. Kakashi moaned from behind me. "Scream my name" He ordered and thrusted deeper inside me "K-Kakashi! -Aah!~" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "F-Faster, Harder" I begged. Kakashi obligged happily and picked up the speed. His hands cupped my breasts once again and played with my nipples. I moaned loudly again "K-Kakashi~ F-Fuck me!" His thrust became more violent and I knew for sure that I would have bruises the next day, but that didn't matter right now. I just wanted him.

"Fuck, Kyoko your so thight!" He moaned as he bend over me. His face was just next to my ear and I could feel his hot breath hitting me. I moaned loudly again and decided to change positions. I let myself fall backwards making him sit on the ground, I quickly turned my body to face him and began to go up and down. Kakashi closed his eyes in bliss as a soft hiss escaped his lips. His hands grabbed my hips tightly and helped me slam into him. I could feel his hard member going deeper and deeper inside of me and I knew that we were close to our climax.

"F-Fuck" Kakashi moaned. His grip on me tightened even more and he changed positions again. He hovered over me as he thrusted deeper and deeper. I couldn't stop the moans from comming out of my mouth and neither could Kakashi. I could feel my walls thighten around his member as he picked up the speed once to the sound of our skin slapping into eachother, my breath hitched as he hit the spot. My back arched in pleasure with his last thrust. We screamed eachothers name and I could feel myself explode. His warm seed filled my insides mixing with my own love juices.

We stared at eachother, panting heavily. He slowly pulled out of me, letting a white pool of sperm stream out of my entrance. "T-That was amazing" I panted. My chest rose up and down from my pants and I could still not register how much pleasure it was. There were just no words to describe how amazing it was.

Kakashi grunted and looked at me seriously. "Kyoko, I love you" Those simple words made my heart beat faster. The words I wanted to hear from him. I smiled "I love you too, Kakashi" He crawled over to me. "Do you love me enough, to do it again?" I smiled "Always"

That night had been a wild one and we had been at it till we could no more. We both knew that this had consequences but it was all worth it. The next day we stayed in bed,not be able to move another muscle. I guess we just fucked too hard :)

**Edited- 16-01-2015**


	2. Pleasures

**Kakashi Lemon :D (just gotta love him) Warning: detailed**

I huffed in annoyance. Hokage-sama had given me a mission to infiltrate Kumogakure and kill a man named: Rin, which was a girly name for a man. The only problem was that I was going with my rival: Kakashi Hatake, The only person that I couldn't stand. I didn't know what it was but he was always there, wherever I go, he would be there. It's as if he was always stalking me, watching me like a hawk. It was annoying, hasn't he ever heard of the word privacy? Please, I need some space too!

Anyways, after I finished packing for my mission I teleported to the village gates. Kakashi wasn't there yet so I decided to talk to Izumo and Kotetsu, the gate guards. As I spotted them I couldn't help but facepalm. They were glaring at eachother while arguing about 'Who is hotter' or something like that.

I walked forward and coughed to get their attention. They turner around and smiled brightly upon seeing me "Ayaka, fancy meeting you here" I raised my eyebrow at Kotetsu "Yeah... really fancy.." Izumo chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"So, you going on a mission?" He asked. I nodded "Yeah, unfortunately Kakashi is going with me, and on top of that, he is the damn captain" Kotetsu and Izumo laughed at the face I made. "Goodluck with that!" I nodded "Thanks, I really need it"

A soft poof was heard behind me and I turn around to meet the onyx orbs from Kakashi. "Ah, seems I'm late" I 'tsk'ed "Yeah, seems so, let's go" Kakashi sighed "Ayaka, remember that I am the captain?" Izumo and Kotetsu laughed again as I just puffed my chest out and turned my head to the side to cover my blush of embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah, can we just finish this" Kakashi smiled and walked forward. I quickly waved goodbye to the gate guards and followed Kakashi.

It didn't take long for us to arrive in Kumogakure and we decided to rent a hotelroom. "What do you mean, you don't have a room for two?!" I exclaimed. The girl behind the counter waved her hands defensively "E-EH, we only have the honeymoon suit left" I gritted my teeth in anger, just as I was about to yell at the woman Kakashi spoke up "We'll take it'' He gave her more Ryo then needed and apologized for my behavior before grabbing my hand and leading us up the stairs.

"What the fuck, Kakashi!" He sighed and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Don't get mad, It's better then sleeping outside besides, I know you like it" I blushed a deep red. What the hell is that man thinking?!Of coarse I would prefer to sleep seperated instead of next to eachother in a honeymoon suit... in the same bed... His chest almost touching mine- Oh what the fuck? Get a grip on yourself Ayake!

Kakashi swiftly unlocked our room and opened the door. It was dark with only a couple of moonrays shining through the windows. Kakashi turned the light knob and I was shocked at what I found. A spacious bed was placed in the middle against the wall, condoms were laying on a nightstand and various sex toys were stacked up against the walls. I shivered involuntary. Truth to be told, those items on the wall looked perfect for particular things. I could already feel my skin turning hot as my imagination ran wild.

Kakashi coughed and I snapped my attention towards him. He was watching me, observing me. And he seemed somewhat amused as his gaze shifted between the sex tools and me. "I'll go take a shower"I annouched, I wanted to escape from this room. Kakashi doesn't need to find out my sexual desire.

Before I could even step a foot in the bathroom, his arm had wrapped around my waist "I don't think so"He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered under his touch and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes "And why not?"I asked. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by shadows but I just knew that a smirk was playing on his lips, not to mention the aura he was giving off.

"E-ehm Kakash-ah!"I let out a yelp as Kakashi pinned me to the bed. A dark blush covered my cheeks and I could faintly hear him chuckle darkly. "Ayaka don't move" I shivered again as Kakashi got off of me and walked over to the wall of sex tools. I didn't know why but I couldn't move an inch. It was as if Kakashi had me under a spell.

After a few seconds, Kakashi came back with a couple of things in his hands. I could only imagine of what he would Kakashi laid the Items on the bed, he truned back to me. I froze in my spot at the look in his eyes. Lust, Need, Want, The thing that scared me the most was the satisfiction. He slowly walked over to me and pulled me up. His skin felt hot against mine and I couldn't help but feel a little excited. Kakashi and I were nothing like this! I hated him! and why do I not want to move then? why do I get excited? Damn Kakashi, you motherfucker.

Kakashi chuckled again as he observed all the emotions that displayed on my face. "That won't do" He finally spoke. I was confused, what won't do?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, he swiftly tilted my chin and removed his mask, I didn't have time to even observe his face as he already smashed his lips on mine. He moved heatedly and was dominant. My face felt hotter and hotter by each passing minute. I was shocked, not by the fact that he kissed me, but that I actually like it... Very much.

Without knowing my actions, I kissed him back just as heatedly. Our lips moved fast and in sync. Our bodyheat was making the whole room hot and sticky and I could help but want more. Kakashi knew this and unzipped my vest, letting it fall to the wooden floor. I reached up to unzip his but he grabbed my hands and turned me around. I was thrown on the bed and Kakashi had ripped my clothes to shreds in no-time.

I blushed and went to cover myself but Kakashi stopped me "Don't. You're beautiful" Those simple words relaxed me but that didn't last long. Kakashi pulled out a sex tool from the heap on the bed. It seemed to be some rubber tied me legs so I couldn't stretch them. I didn't have much time or he had already tied my hands together behind my back, forcing me to let my chest go up.

I wanted to ask him what he was doing but the moment I opened my mouth, a moan came out. Kakashi groped my breasts in his big hands, my nipples getting hard under his touch. I moaned louder and closed my eyes in pleasure. Kakashi suddenly stopped making me look up, two oval tools were held in his hand. Vibrators.

"You like them don't you?" He asked. I gasped, how'd he?

"I watch you more often then you think"I blushed a dark red again. Does that mean that he had seen me use all those things at home? Oh my god!

Kakashi chuckled again and with a piece of tape, he secured the vibrators on my nipples. Kakashi held a device in his hand and I knew what that meant. He was going to decide how fast the vibrations are going. I gasped slightly. Why do I have to be such a horny bitch?

"Let's do this" Despite the bulge showing in kakashi's pants,he was still tormenting me with tools. Damn him. "Aah!~" I moaned as the Vibrators turned on. My nippled were getting harder as the vibrations went from fast to slow. Kakashi was toying with me. I bit my lip as the vibrations went faster again. I wonder how long I could last without letting my horny side come out. This is getting hot.

"Does your nipples feel good?" Kakashi asked as he leaned over and observed every body part of me. I didn't want to admit it but it felt so damn good. "Ah! Y-Yes! Ah~" I jus lay there. getting wet like no tomorrow and Kakashi just watching me as I became horny as fuck. I felt do embarrassed yet so complete. I was almost afraid to ask but I could help myself "M-More, do it more"I begged. Kakashi smirked teasiingly "Do what more?" I gasped and moaned again. "Make the rotor vibrate more intesely, please..." I closed my eyes and let my head fall back.

"You know what words to use for pleading, don't you?" I gasped. Oh damn I knew. I couldn't feel the wetness streaming down my entrance but Kakashi sure as hell could see it. I took a deep breath "Please... tease my lewd nipples more" Kakashi chuckled again "..Like this?" The vibrators suddenly fastened it's pace and I could hold back the moan from coming up.

I heard shuffling and then something entered me. I gasped as I saw a vibrating dildo get pushed in my pussy. Kakashi moved it in different directions causing my moans to come out faster and louder, I arched my body in pleasure as he continued to torment me. I couldn't hol back anymore and let my horny side take over.

"I-It feels good!" I exclaimed. "Getting horny with this as well, right?" The dark tone in Kakashi's voice made me shiver again. "Y-Yes, I am!" I gasped as Kakashi increased the vibrations. "Aah!~" I moaned loudly and turned my head to the side. The pleasure in my body was getting too much, at this rate I was going to cum!

It was as if Kakashi could read my mind cause he asked "Do you want to cum?" I gasped. "Y-Yes! I wanna cum!" I paused and moaned again "M-Make me feel good, Kakashi!" He chuckled again and removed the dildo.

"Isn't it a but unfair, that you're the only one feeling good?" Kakashi said seductively. My eyes widened "N-No, please don't stop!" I heard him 'hmmm' and i knew he wanted more. I wanted more. That's it. "Kakashi"I gasped. He 'hm'ed again. "Please, u-use that lewd hole that is now dripping wet" Kakashi chuckled and I heard him remove his cloths. The next thing I knew, his penis was pumping inside of me.

I arched my back in pleasure as the Vibrators continued to please my nipples. Kakashi grunted "Ayaka, your so damn thight!" I moaned and buckled my hips in his erection. Kakashi couldn't hold back after watching me having fun for all that time. He pumped fast and deep, making me gasp at how big he is. His skin slapped agains mine adding to the pleasure we felt.

I could feel my walls tighten around his erection "Ka-kakashi Aah!~, I-I'm gonna cum!" Kakashi grunted and fastened his pace going even deeper than before. I could only enjoy the pleasure that was given to me as I heard him grunt again.

His erection swelled against my wallsand I couldn't hold back anymore. With a loud moan of Kakashi's name, I exploded. My warm love juices spilled over the blankets as Kakashi's seed filled me soon after. I was panting hard with bits of sweat rolling down face. Kakashi panted from above me. "Don't rest now Ayaka, you still have to repay me for all the pleasure~" gasped as Kakashi's warm breath hit my sensitive ears. This was going to be a long night.

**Edited: 18-01-2015**


	3. Bookstore

**Kakashi Hatake Lemon :D**

I stretched my arms above my head while spinning in my wheel chair. Today was just an ordinary day like always. My hand guided the pen flawlessly across the papers in front of me. I work at a bookstore. We don't get many customers but there is always one that peaks my interest. Kakashi Hatake. He comes almost everyday to this store to look around for new releases of erotic books. I learned that 'Icha Icha Paradise' is one of his favorite. It was written by Jiraiya, one of the most perverted men I had ever met.

Kakashi and I didn't speak much to eachother, but we both knew that there was this special conection. I would have shrugged it off like it was nothing but in this case I just couldn't. It could be compared to sexual tension, which was weird because we barely spoke. Maybe it was just sexual desire.

A soft ringing noise echoed through the room, bringing me back to reality. I looked at the door to see that Kakashi had just entered "Ah, good evening Kakashi" I greeted. He nodded in response and walked towards one of the shelves that held the erotic books.

I couldn't help but stare as he moved graciously throug the store. His green vest clung on his upper body, showing his nice formed abs and muscles. I almost drooled at the sight but stopped myself. I shook my head and groaned softly. I had zero percent to even touch his muscles without him freaking out. His body was just so god-like. I am not surprised that a lot of women like him.

I sighed and looked at the boring paperwork again. Just some payments that had to be made and a couple of indentities of the people who rent a book. Totally boring.

A cough made me look up. "What is it Kakashi?" I asked. A soft tint of pink dusted my cheeks but I tried to ignore it. I nervously crossed my legs as heat covered my body again. Jup, defenitely sexual desire.

"I wanted to ask if there was a new release of 'Icha Icha Paradise'" A chuckle escaped my lips as I looked through my wimpers at him. To him it looked seductively and just plain hot, but no way that he was going to say that.

I shuffled through a couple of papers and finally found the document. "Ah, yes, We got it just this morning but unfortunately it will only be released next week" Kakashi sighed sadly as if he was being tortured. I frowned slightly. Maybe I could make an exeption, Kakashi is a regular after all. I'm sure that my boss wouldn't mind.

"Well, I'll be going then..."Kakashi turned around to leave but I leaned over the desk and grabbed his sleeve. "Don't worry Kakashi, I'll make an exeption for you" I could almost hear his heart leap in joy.

I mentioned him to follow me and opened a door behind the counter that had a sign that said 'staff only'. I walked into the warehouse looking at the books that were going to be released. Kakashi trailled behind me, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I found the book that I was looking for and grabbed it. I quickly turned around and almost colided into Kakashi's chest. My breath hitched in my throat as my body was consumed in heat. I took a few stepes back only to feel my back press against something flexible. Oh no, the pile of books!

"Look out!" My arm was grabbed and I was pulled forward. Not a second later I heard books pummel to the ground. Kakashi had pulled me back with so much force that when we collided, I fell on top of him. I blushed in embarrasment as his face was literally stuffed between my breasts. I may not have the perfect body but I knew that my breasts were abnormally huge.

I quickly pulled back and sat on his waist. "S-Sorry!"I blurted out. My face must look like a tomato and I just know that he can feel my heart racing in my chest. My skin tingled from his touch and heat rushed all over my body. I could feel myself getting wet, even at just touching him!

"Erm, I don't mind" Kakashi said, rubbing his head sheepishly as he looked up at me from the ground. His eyes were boring into mine making me swallow. Oh god, Kakashi don't give me that look!

Kakashi chuckled deeply, making me bounce slightly from my position. He propped his leg up from behind me making me slide a bit forward. I moaned as his clothes rubbed between my legs and my cheeks immediately flared.

Kakashi stiffened and looked at me in amusement, something I was not expecting. He moved his leg again, resulting in another moan. Oh, this was just so embarrasing!

Kakashi eyed my body for a moment and suddenly flipped us over. I gasped and stared into his onyx eye. It had a slight tint of happiness and a lot of amusement. He seemed to like teasing me. He leaned forward so his face was just inches from mine "Do you like that?" He whispered huskily. I gasped and my whole face turned red. I didn't dare say anything, knowing that my voice would betray me.

Kakashi just chuckled again and moved his leg against my entrance. My hardened nipples stroke his chest making him take a sharp intake of air. I suddenly realized that he was harrassing me, although I don't know if you can call it that when you enjoy it. I decided to tease him again and watch his reaction. I pressed my breasts against his chest and he took another sharp intake. I could only guess at what he was trying to do. Not getting a boner.

I gently flipped us around again so I was sitting ontop of him. Kakashi just stared at me with his onyx coloured eye. It was amusing to see him trying to control himself. I knew what we were doing was pretty weird but it also felt somewhat right and Kakashi knew it. I slowly got off of him and went to stand up when he grabbed my hips and pulled me back down again. My skin tingled under his touch again.

"I don't think that I'll let you go" He whispered huskily. I shivered as a dark blush made itself present "W-What? W-Why not?" I tried my best not to stutter but I failed epically. Kakashi really works his magic on me.

"Because I'm not letting you go when you clearly need something" My breath hitched and images flashed in my mind. Kakashi naked would be an arousing sight.

Kakashi pulled me on my back and pulled my shirt down so that my breasts pop out. My eyes widened as he touched the nipples "See? Your nipples don't get hard without a reason. Isn't there something that you want? perhaps something you need?" I swallowed as Kakashi twisted my nipples and played with them. My body trembled and I felt myself getting wet. My nipples hardened between his fingers as I held back moans.

Kakashi chuckled again and let one hand slide down, pulling my skirt off. His hands were placed on my panties and I sure as hell knew that it was soaked.

"Wow Ryouko, I never knew you were so horny" Kakashi's eyes glinstened with mischief and I knew that he was enjoying this. He rubbed his finger against my clit making me arch my back and moan loudly. I hadn't made a move to stop him which was odd. Somehow I just wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to feel good. I wanted him to release his hot semen in me.

With my new found lust, I quickly flipped him over. His eyes widened as I began to undo his vest. After I threw it somewhere, I tore his shirt and mask to shreds giving me the wonderfull sight of his muscles and face. I leaned down and kissed Kakashi, something I never though that I would do. But I wanted this, he made me want this, and he is going to pay the consequences.

I swiftly placed my hand on the bulge in his pants and Kakashi groaned deeply. I smiled and opened the zipper before pulling his pants off. Before I could do anything,Kakashi stopped me "A-Are you sure you want this?" I looked at him oddly. "You started it yourself Kakashi" I said seductively. For the first time, I could see Kakashi blush. Wait, could it be? Kakashi is a virgin? Oh, I am so gonna enjoy this.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I know something you don't" Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question but I just mentioned him to sit against the wall which he did. I pulled down his boxers giving me full acess to see his hard big dick. My heart leapt in excitement and I leaned forward "W-What are you- Ah~" Kakashi was cut off by his moan as I cupped my breasts around his hard dick. I pushed my nipples towards eachother and heaved my breasts up and down with my hands.

Kakashi moaned everytime I stroked it and his head was tilted backwards "Ngh, Ah, uh~" Kakashi kept moaning at my special treatment. My tit fuck. I leaned my head down and licked the tip of his cock which twitched under my touch. I smirked and took the head of penis in my mouth and sucked on it. My hands still made my breasts stroke against his shaft and I could feel Kakashi trembling. I was getting aroused by the noises Kakashi made, and a clear pool of my juices fell from between my legs. My entrance was screaming at me to let him enter me, but I wanted to have my sweet revenge.

"N-No R-Ryouko! I-If you suck so hard t-then- AH~!" Kakashi released his semen inside my mouth. I swallowed as fast as I could but some seemed to fall on my breasts. My mouth felt hot and my breath looked damp.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he flipped me over. One hand held my thigh up and another supported my weight. He entered me from behind making me gasp in surprise. My love juices were making embarrasing squinting noises as he continued to thrust into me. His hard penis reached deep and made me crave for more.

"Ngh, Aah!" I moaned loudly as Kakashi reached deep again. My body was engulfed in pleasure and bliss. It was as if nothing matter except for us.

Kakashi changed positions and pulled me on all fours. Instead of entering me like I thought he would. He was just trailing his fingers across my entrance to my clit and back again making my mind go crazy. I just sat there, gasping for air as I held back the urge to just buckle my hips so he could insert his fingers and fuck me some more.

Kakashi chuckled at the faces I made. " Payback" was the only thing he said before roughly entering me again. I moaned loudly and arched my back. Kakashi groped my breasts and played with my nipples as his dick struck deeper and deeper inside of me. It was as if he tried to kill me with pleasure overload.

His skin slapped against mine in a rythmytic tempo. Even if it was rythmytic it still felt different by every thrust. Seconds passed and we found ourselves screaming eachothers name, begging to fuck harder and harder. Our breaths came out fast with moans mingled in it. I had never felt so good in my life.

My walls thightened around his cock and Kakashi fastened his pase. Our climax was coming and we both knew it. Kakashi grunted as his penis swelled inside of me. "Ngh AH! Kakashi!~" I moaned his name, desperately trying to hold in my orgasm. "Ngh! Ryouko!" Kakashi yelled back. With one last trust, he released inside me. His hot semen mixed with my own love juices and fell on the floor. We both panted and tried to conrtol our heart rate. Kakashi slowly pulled out of me, letting more semen hit the floor. With one last moan, I fell on my side.

Kakashi just smirked at me as if he had won something. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes falling into a deep slumber. I could faintly hear a gasp and then a man voice booming through the room. I guess my boss isn't really that happy with his discovery :)

**Edited: 20-01-2015**


	4. Heat of an Interrogation

**Kakashi Lemon :D **

I sighed to myself and looked around the dimly lit room. shackles were attached to my hands, lifting me off the ground. The shackles on my feet spread my legs apart but still gave me acces to move a little. I didn't mind the position I was in, the only thing that was strange was that I only had my undergardments on. Apparently someone thought that it was better for me to have almost no clothes on, tsk.

I am in the torture and interrogation unit. I was a spy from Amegakure, only my mission didn't go as planned. When I had arrived here in Konohagakure, the people were nice to me and were very peacefull. I had met a certain man and fell in love. I had send a letter towards Kumogakure to tell that I wanted to quit being a spy and start my life in Konoha but the elders were mad and send a letter which told that I was a spy, I was immediately taken care of and put into this filthy room. My interrogator hadn't arrived yet, people said that someone 'special' wanted to interrogate me.

I groaned in annoyance and fumbled with the shackles. They were going to leave bruises later.

The door opened and someone stepped inside the room before closing it again. I couldn't see the person but something told me that it was a man. Footsteps achoed through the room, the person getting closer and closer. I held my breath and listened intently. When the sound came to a stop, I carefully looked up.

Kakashi Hatake, the man I fell in love with was standing before me. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he had a bored look on his face. Heat rushed to my cheeks as my eyes took in the sight infront of me.

'' Well, who would have thought?" Kakashi mused, his eyes scanned my body, settling on my breasts. I bit my lip and averted my gaze. "Kotori, what did you do?" He asked sternly. His onyx eye bore in my soul making my heart skip a beat. I wanted to tell him about what happened but I couldn't. The elders of Amegakure had placed a seal on me, preventing me from telling any intel of the village or my mission.

Kakashi noticing my silence, continued "Kotori, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" The dark tone in his voice send shivers down my spine. How can someone sound so erotic? This should be forbidden.

Kakashi chuckled lowly and lifted his left hand. He put it on my thigh and started rubbing circles with his thumb. I held my breath as electricity shot through me when he touched me. It was always like that when Kakashi touched me. Hot with sparks and a lot of love.

Kakashi´s hand slowly moved closer to my underpants, giving me goosebumbs. Kakashi lifted his other hand and grabbed the tip of my bra before pulling it down. I blushed a deep scarlet as he looked at my nicely shaped breasts. This was so embarassing.

Kakashi´s hungry gaze flickered over my body once more, halting all the movements. Kakashi hummed softly with a mischievous glint in his eyes "I think I know what I am going to do with you" I held my breath once more as he just stood there, staring at all the exposed skin. Suddenly Kakashi's hand shot forward and gave my right breast a hard squeeze. I threw my head backwards and bit my lip as my body tensed. Kakashi chuckled darkly before putting the niple in his mouth. I gasped slightly as his warm hot breath and tongue carressed my cold breast. My breathing came out ragged as I held in the moans that threathened to spill. I could feel myself getting wet, my underpants getting drenched as he just continued to suck on that one nipple.

Kakashi detached himself from my breast and watched my facial expression. My skin felt hot and on fire while my mouth was slightly agape, little breathing clouds fromed as I breathed out making Kakashi freeze. I gasped for air and stared at him through my half lidded eyes. Kakashi began to move again but this time... somewhere else. He put his fingers at the hem of my underpants and beggan to tuck them down. My wet pussy was revealed just in his face making my face explode in yet another shade of deep scarlet.

Kakashi's hair tickled my belly as he leant forward and dragged his tongue over the wetness. I let out a loud moan as he continued to lick up my juices. Kakashi then flicked his tongue over my clit making me throw back my head again. Kakashi took a step back and I heard the sound of a zipper being opened. I wanted to look what it was but just as I thought that, a sharp pain shot through me. I gasped as my eyes snapped wide open.

Kakashi placed his hands on my hips and looked at me. His face was just utter mischievous and evil. The pain then once again came making me tense and bite my lip. The pain was less then the first time which surprised me a bit.

I felt hot, I could barely breath as something big was being pushed in my pussy. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout yet the only thing that manage to come out of my mouth was a loud moan. Kakashi groaned and groped my breasts before pushing his dick deeper in my pussy. Realisation hit me as he fucked me. He was so damn sexy.

Kakashi pushed deeper and deeper making me moan louder and louder. I buckled my hips and moved in sync with him. I wanted to touch him more and more but the shackles were preventing me from doing that. This man is making me go insane.

Kakashi attached his mouth to my left breast and began to suck really hard. "K-Kakashi!" I panted as once again, his dick slammed deep into me. Sweat and love juice pooled on the floor as he continued to have his fun.

"Hmm? You telling me what intel you gave to Amegakure?" His hot breath hit my breast as the vibrations made me moan again. "Oh, Screw that!" I yelled. Kakashi chuckled again and grabbed my hips before slamming really deep into me making me sit in the air for a moment before hanging on theshackles again. I Moaned loudly while my back arched. I moaned Kakashi's name over and over again and I was sure that Konoha could hear all of it.

Kakashi grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger before he kissed me deeply. I automatically kissed back, deepening the kiss and putting my tongue in it. Kakashi groaned against my lips as his lips moved hungrily against mine. My walls were tightening around his erection and I knew that I was close to cumming. Kakashi fastened his pace making it almost unpossible to have breaks in between the moans. with a final thrust I released all my love juice and cummed together with Kakashi. His eyes were shut tightly as his mouth opened a bit to groan again. My back was arched and my breasts were practically stuffed in Kakashi's face.

My limbs ached all over as I continued to pant. Kakashi slowly pulled out of me and zipped his zipper back up after stuffing his dick in his pants. He pulled his mask on and stared at me as I continued to gasp for breaths. Kakashi chuckled and put my undergardment back in place before annoucing: "It seems that I couldn't get any intel out of you today. I will report to the Hokage. I'll see you tomorrow for our next torture sesion" He walked nonchalantly out of the room, leaving me stunned. Next torture session?

**Edited 14-3-2015**


	5. Friends with Benefits

**Important!: This chapter is in 3dr POV. I wanna know your opinion. Should I continue writing in 3rd POV or should I stay with 1st POV? (Diffrence= 1st POV is with 'I' and only has thoughts of the OC. 3rd POV has both the OC and Kakashi's thoughts and actions) Please give me your opinion cause I want to... please you the best I can :3 Lol.**

**Here it is: Kakashi Lemon SPECIAL :D (this is READER X KAKASHI) You can thank me later ;D**

Kakashi sighed in boredom as he stared out of his window. It had been his first day off and he didn't know what to do. His students were always bickering with each other and he didn't want to end up in the middle of it. He would have read an erotic book that the legendary sannin: Jiraiya wrote, if it wasn't for a certain woman that burned it.

The grey-haired man shook his head and chuckled. Yes, that woman.

She had been on his mind for a very long time. Her beautiful [Hair colour] hair that complimented her face and her mischievous [eye colour] eyes. She had a curvy body and always swayed her hips a little when she walked. It was as if she was teasing him with every single movement she would make, and he loved it.

Sighing Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. [Name] was her name. It was like sweet honey in his mouth. He could just repeat her name over and over again without getting bored. Because he enjoyed it.

Kakashi and [Name] were your typical 'friends with benefits'. They would hang-out all day when the other wasn't on a mission and sometimes got drunk and told the other embarrassing stories. He still rememberd the embarrassed look on [Name] face when she told him that her skirt went flying up when there was a strong breeze. Her cheeks were burning a deep red at that time and Kakashi could only think about how cute it was.

Suddenly, a soft clicking sound filled Kakashi's ears. His eyes darted to the door and sure enough, the beautiful[name] was standing there with her arms crossed, a mischievous smirk plastered on her lips.

"Yo, Kakashi" She greeted as she sat down on his office chair. She had the backrest pressed against her nice shaped boobs and her legs were spread a little, letting him have a glimps over her black panties. Kakashi's cheeks coloured red at the sight but he acted nonchalantly. He knew that his desire for her was growing and that he would snap at some point. Who wouldn't when they saw someone as beautiful as her? She was goddamn perfect in his eyes.

"Yo" Greeted Kakashi casually, waving his hand and giving a closed-eye smile. [Name]'s eyes twinkled as she reached behind her and showed Kakashi the bottle of Sake that she brought. "Care to join in?" She asked, Her luring voice giving goosebumps on Kakashi's skin.

The grown man stared at the bottle and shrugged "Why not?" [Name] smiled and walked over to Kakashi so she could sit on his lap. She would do that everytime that they drank and Kakashi couldn't help but want to drink everyday with her just to feel butt against his body. He had strong lust and wanted nothing more then to shred the female off of her clothing and take her. And then there is that little voice in the back of his head that told him to behave 'normal'. Not like the animal that the [Hair colour] woman made him feel.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, giving him a nice few of her breasts and also the sake bottle. [Name]'s soft breath tickled his ear as he put his head in between her shoulder and neck. [Name] giggled and opened the bottle of Sake before taking a good swig.

"Nothing better then some alcohol" She mumbled, grinning widely showing off her pearly white teeth. Kakashi chuckled and grabbed the bottle out of her hands before he also took a swig. He didn't mind showing his face without his mask when [Name] was there. She would always compliment him on how handsome and sexy he looked which made him feel warm inside.

"So I've been thinking'' [Name] started, shifting a bit in his lap. Kakashi pushed down the urge to groan as her butt moved over his crotch. Heat travelled through his body as he closed his eyes to gain some self-control. "Since we are 'friends with benefits' I thought we could... erm..." [Name]'s face turned redder with each word she said as her eyes shifted nervously around the was quite curious as to what she would say so he only hummed to encourage her. "Well, how about we become 'friends with benefits' officially, as in... us... having... sex"

The grown man didn't know what he just heard "What?" He whispered in disbelieve. [Name] jumped up "E-Er, you don't have to, it's just that... erm... never mind! Maybe I should just go... yeah..." The [Hair colour] woman walked towards the door, her eyes filling themself with tears that had yet to escape. Kakashi felt warm all over and he didn't believe that she would actually want to have sex with him. Yeah sure, he knew that he was handsome but [Name] was a beauty as well. It was a huge surprise for him seeing as she asked her that.

Just as [Name] put her hand on the doorknob, Kakashi jumped up. He grabbed her shoulder roughly and turner her around, pressing her back against the door. [Name]'s breath hitched in her throat, her heart pounding against her chest as one single tear escaped from her eye. Kakashi took no notice of it and smashed his lips on hers, surprising her. His lips were soft yet they were hungry devouring hers. Taking in every detail as if it was his last day alive. [Name] didn't need to ask why he did that. She understood. And so she kissed him back with the same force.

The kiss was wet, sloppy and needy.[Name]'s hands travelled up his chest into his hair, pressing herself more against Kakashi's body. Kakashi wrapping an arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. [Name] automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned softly. Kakashi stiffened at the sound that he so desperately wanted to hear from her and it turned him on more then he already was. He licked her lips, asking for entrance and immediately slipped his tongue in after she granted him.

Their tongues swirled around each other, their salive mixing at the wild movements. Kakashi groped het butt and gave it a hard squeeze, smirking into the kiss. The woman gasped slightly and moaned, her soft plea being answered as Kakashi pressed himself more in between her legs. She could actually feel him. His hard member pressed against her pussy. Her womanly instincts ran wild of pure ecstasy because she knew that she was the one that turned him on. And that he wanted her. And indeed she was right. He needed her, but he needed her badly.

Kakashi carefully put her down on his bed and kicked his shoes off. His hands grabbed a hold of [Name]'s hips, leaving a hot mark. He lifted her shirt over her head and took in the two heavenly breasts infront of him. The [Hair colour] woman blushed furiously as she panted. Kakashi was staring at her with such intensity, it made her feel all hot and made her insides churn. With on swift movement, Kakashi freed her of her shorts, leaving her in her black panties.

"Beautiful" Her mumbled as he trailed sloppy wet kisses down her neck. [Name] moaned loudly as he suddenly bit down at her soft spot. Pure pleasure filled her body and she arched her back, pressing her breasts against Kakashi's chest. The grey-haired man chuckled darkly before removing his own clothes, leaving only his boxers on. [Name] could clearly see the big bulge sitting there, waiting to be freed. She wanted to pleasure him but she didn't have the time for that as Kakashi attacked her again.

His hot tongue flicked over her hard nipple, making her breast bounce. Even a little flick like that made [Name] a hot panting mess. Kakashi loved seeing her so flustered and wanted to have control, seeing her panting and begging for more. It was a sight that he really wanted to see. "Oh [Name]~" I mumbled huskily in her ear, His hands playing with her breasts.

"Ngh!.. Ah!"[Name] moaned, her eyes closing in bliss. Kakashi brought his lips down again for a kiss and lustfully played with her tongue. One hand travelled down her body onto her black panty. He rubbed the black fabric with his index finger and he could already feel the moisture. Sweat trickled down his temple as he carefully removed the piece of cloth. A hot, wet vagina was waiting for him and he didn't waste anytime.

I kissed down [Name]'s body until he was at her opening and then licked it with his tongue. A sweet taste invaded his mouth making him groan slightly. "E-Eh?" [Name] gasped. Her body heated up as she saw Kakashi flick his tongue "D-D-Don't do that! It's embarrassing!" She exclaimed. Oh how she would regret saying that. A dark mischievous, animalistic look plastered itself on Kakashi's face and he placed his lips on her opening, his hot wet tongue pushed inside of her giving her shovers down her spine. Kakashi grabbed her knees and held them in place as he continued to suck up the sweet taste of the beautiful girl.

[Name] moaned loudly, her back arching as she took a hol of Kakashi's hair. No doubt, it felt good maybe a little too good. "Ah!... Ngh!" The [Hair colour] woman had trouble with forming words as her mind went completely blank, she couldn't think rationally but just wanted to have him and continue to feel pleasure.

Kakashi finally pulled back and panted. His boxers were really beginning to itch his erection to the point that it began to hurt. He grabbed the elsatic band of his boxers and pulled it down. His penis sprung out, happy to be freed from it's cage. "You ready?" Kakashi asked, moving forward so he could look [Name] in the eye. The woman only nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

He positioned himself and shoved himself inside in one shot. "Ahhhh! Ngh!" [Name] cried out as her hold on Kakashi tightened. He legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pressing him deeper inside her. Kakashi could only groan as he felt pleasure course through his body. She was so fucking tight.

"Arg! Ngh! Ah!" Kakashi panted as he moved himself with great speed inside of her, each thrust increasing the desire and lust that formed thus giving him the more reason to slam hard, fast and deep inside of her. The grown woman could only moan over-and-over again, clawing at the grey-haired mans back as her breathing came out in quick breaths. It was hot and intense, pure bliss and desire with lust and a hint of roughness. It was perfect.

Kakashi grabbed [Name]'s hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling their ears as they pounded into each other with great force. [Name] could feel her walls tighten around his penis and she knew that she was coming close. "Ka-Kah! Shi!" She panted, her legs tightening around his waist. "I know" He groaned, unable to surpress the pleasure out of his voice. Kakashi fastened his pace to the point that they couldn't even say anything, only have their mouths hanging open in silent screams of pleasure. With one last, strong thrust, Kakashi slammed into [Name], his lips sealing with hers to stiffen the loud moans that escaped their lips. Hot semen shot inside leaving the [hair colour] woman stunned for a moment.

Kakashi pulled out of her, but he wasn't done yet. He threw [Name] around, making he face the matress with her ass in the air. She could only blink helplessly as Kakashi pounded into her from behind, his one hand playing with her clit as the other squeezed her breast. "Aaah!~" [Name] exclaimed, her mouth open with her loud screams and moans. She felt hot everywere and actually felt so loved. Kakashi had let his animal out, let his desire win and just took her.

Slamming hard inside her and flicking her clit, he continued to pleasure the woman he loved and himself. His panting coming out labored as groans escaped his lips. She was oh so damn good in bed. better then he had expected. "Grr! Ngh!" Kakashi could feel his climax again and he was already convinced that [Name] was too. He increased his speed again, moving in and out, fast and deep until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Aaahhh!~""Ngh!" Kakashi and [Name] both moaned loudly, their movement pausing as their love juices were spilled all over again. [Name] panted heavily, her face stained with dried tears and sweat. Kakashi slowly pulled out of her and grabbed her by the waist, laying down on the mattress. The adults both were a hot, panting,mess and they were sure that it would be the same for the next few weeks.

**Edited: 25-4-2015**


	6. Handsome Neighbour

**I know there are grammar mistakes in previous chapters (And probably this one too) but that is the site's fault. My word documents have no grammar mistakes but when I upload it on here, then a couple of words are different. I dunno how or why but please bear with me.**

**Kakashi Hatake Lemon :D**

"MNH, YES, AHH!~"

"MY GOD, ARGHH!"

You breathed heavily as you played with your clit. A porn video was playing on your TV and now you were wet as fuck. Sweat trailed down your body as you slammed your own fingers inside you, stretching the walls and hitting your g-spot. Moans flew out of your mouth as you buckled your hips, your back arching from the pleasure.

"MNH! AHH!"

You slipped in another finger, not minding the pool of wetness beneath you. It had been a stressful month with no sex at all. There were missions,missions, more missions and the fact that you had to babysit on your cousin. All in all, your body had been aching for some touching and now that you had found some free time, you decided to fuck yourself.

Heat build up inside, your walls clenching around your fingers. Gasping for air, you quickened your pace, your fingers slamming inside mercilessly. Wet drops of your cum landed on the mattress beneath. With a final scream you came, your insides exploding and letting all the love juices flow. You slowly slipped your fingers out, licking the love juices off before relaxing your body. You pulled the sheets over you and closed your eyes after you turned the TV off, exhaustion taking a hold of you and pulling you into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi hummed as he strolled to your small kitchen, rumaging through the refrigator and pulling a carton of milk out. He was your too-hansome-to-be-true neighbour. He was a ninja and a good one at that. He was also a pervert, reading icha-icha paradise and such -a porn book-.

His long slender fingers opened the carton and he let himself sit on your bed directly on the spot where you pleasured yourself. A small blush formed on your cheeks as you shifted your legs closer to each other, trying to lessen the aching between. Your horny factor was turned up to 100% for some unknown reason. You thought that after yesterday, you would be good for a while but it only seemed to worsen.

"Hmm, is there something wrong?" Kakashi hummed as he drank from the carton, his adams apple bobbing up and down by every gulp. Your eyes were fixated on his lips, the fine soft lips that enclosed the opening of the carton. You imaged it being your pussy.

"A-E-Armff nothing w-wrong" You stuttered out. Your panties soaked wet as your mind was being tortured all day. Kakashi was randomly picking things up, inspecting them. And it all reminded you of erotic things that made your ache become worse and worse. He even talked about porn with you!

When it was finally late in the evening, you decided that you had enough.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, it's already very late. Don't you have things to take care off at home?" You asked nervously, already pushing him to the door. Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and leaned his body weight more onto your form making it harder to push him.

"Ahh... maybe" He mumbled out. When you were finally infront of the door, you opened it and stepped aside with a smile on your face. Kakashi only stared at you with a neutral expression.

"Why do I get the feeling that you want me gone?" He says, staring somewhat bored at the door. You just laughed and pressed your legs closer to each other, hoping he didn't see the small wet trail that went down your bare leg (You wore a skirt).

"Don't you have things to take care of then?" You asked, hoping to wrapp up the conversation so you could pleasure yourself more. Kakashi's eye twinkled for a moment, almost mischievously.

"Ahh, I do" He pushed the door closed and trapped you with his body against the wooden surface. Instantly your cheeks flushed at the close contact, your hormones dancing all over the place.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" You stuttered out. Kakashi leaned down, a lock of your hair between his fingers.

"I have indeed someone to take care of" He said mysteriously, his hand trailing down to you bare leg. "You see, she had been very naughty yesterday" He whispered huskily. He trailed his finger under your skirt making your breath hitch in your throat.

"I could smell her arousal all day too. And yesterday's sweet moans were music to my ears." A finger brushed over your soaked panty making you gasp as more wetness added to it. He was talking about you and you knew it. Embarrassment filled you from the inside as you thought of all the naughty things that could've been swimming in his mind when he heard you.

"In fact, I was so entranced..." He cupped your left butt cheek in his other hand, his whole body being pressed against yours, the obvious bulge in his pants pressing against your belly. "... That I had to watch for myself."

With one swift movement he shredded your panty and liften you right leg up in the air. The coldness tickled your wet pussy as you gasped in surprise. Never had you thought that Kakashi would do such a thing yet you couldn't deny that you felt excited about this new character.

Kakashi stared deeply into your eyes as he slowly let go of your butt cheek and trailled a finger over your entrance. You bit your lip hastilly, you eyes fluttering shut at the new sensation.

"Look at me. If you look away, I'll stop" Kakashi said seriously, his finger hovering over you clit. You opened your eyes instantly, immediately getting lost in his onyx eye. "Also..." He brushed your clit with his thumb. "Your not allowed to make a sound"

He pressed on your clit and began with a circling motion. Heat build up inside you, your hormones went all over the place as he began with a simple action. You bit your lip hard as a small whimper escaped your lips. Kakashi instantly stopped making you groan on the inside.

"Did I hear something?" He asked mockingly.

"NO! Pl-please, continue!" You begged, your breathing already labored. Kakashi narrowed his eye, studying you for a moment before brushing his thumb over your clit again, watching in amusement as you instantly tensed up with pleasure.

Taking it to the next stage he slowly pulled his gloves with his teeth, making sure he was seductive as fuck before slipping one slender finger inside you. To his surprise your walls clenched around his finger immediately showing just how much you needed him.

"Your so tight" He mumbled to himself, adding another finger and pumping in and out your body. Your eyes followed his every move, pleasure filling you inside as you bucked your hips into his fingers.

"Don't" Was all he said before he rammed his fingers hard inside. Your back arched as a result, your eyes almost closing in pleasure, though you didn't dare look away from him. You tasted blood inside your mouth and you just knew you had bitten your lip too hard.

You looked at him pleadingly, the need and desire being too much for you to handle. It was like a wild beast ready to explode. Kakashi just smirked, unbuttoning your bloose so he could look at your breasts. Your niples were hard and aching for a touch.

Kakashi retreated his fingers, receiving a glare from you. He chuckled, undressing himself. Then he grabbed you and hauled you over his shoulder, slapping your butt in the process. He lay you down on your bed and hovered over you.

"Now you can scream" And that was all it took.

You screamed his name as he slammed into you, rocking your body back and forth. His length dug deep inside, hitting your g-spot over and over again. Sweat poured down your body's, sloppy kisses placed here and there. It was just you and him. You were his. At that moment you couldn't have felt more desirable.

You flipped him on his back and sat on his dick. He groaned, the deep sound making your heart flutter as confidence bubbled inside you. Slowly you rocked you hips back and forth making sure that it was agonizingly slow just to torture him. His abs flexed everytime he moaned and you just couldn't contain your lust anymore.

You grabbed his dick roughly, making him gasp and slipped it into your entrance, letting it explore the new wet cavern. It filled you up from the inside, the heat radiating through you as more wetness trailed down your legs. Kakashi placed his hands on your hips, his fingers pressing in your soft tender flesh.

And then you lifted yourself up and let yourself fall down.

"AHH!~" You cried. Your head flew back as you panted. You went up and down again, this time going faster. Kakashi groaned from underneath you, buckling his hips and tugging you down on him everytime you went down making you slam into him deeper and deeper every time. His thumb flew over your clit making you let out another moan as you held your own breasts in your hands, twisting the niples to your liking.

Kakashi flipped over again, his hands spreading your legs over your head as he rammed into you full power. groans and moans filled the air once more, expressing the pleasure that was given. Your body's collided with such force that the bed was shaking with every move. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air yet you both didn't care how loud you were. The only thing that mattered was you and him.

As Kakashi slammed into you one more time, you felt close to cumming. Kakashi's dick twitched as he fastened the pace, his hips going back and forth in an impossible rate. You screamed it out,your insides clenching tightly together on his cock and with one last slam, your love juice spilled all over the mattress, his hot semen filling you from the inside. You were both a hot panting mess, your hair all tangled, and sweat on every bit of skin available.

"Wow" You breathed.

"Wow" He repeated. He leaned in and gave you a quick kiss before pulling out of you and laying down. Just as you were comfortably cuddled in his chest, the event of the night replaying in your head, the door was slammed open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

... oops.

**Edited: 19-12-2015**


End file.
